Demon Parts
by Solarice04
Summary: Naruto is maimed at seven years. The only one who can help him become a ninja? Kyuubi. Rated for blood, gore, and torture. Chapter 3 edited, and Chapter 4 added.
1. Maiming

Demon parts

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Konoha or anything else like that. I DO however own the character Shukketsu Tsukí (Assuming the name's not already copywrighted.)

* * *

Maiming

The village of Konoha was soaked in rain.

In an alleyway not far from Ichuraku's Ramen, a small figure ran across the stone pavement.

Though this person's features were obscured by the darkness, one could tell that it was a child, six or seven years of age, and that his clothing was entirely inappropriate for this weather, consisting of a T-shirt and shorts.

The figure darted around a corner and leaned against a wall, breathing heavily. A bolt of lightning flashed in the sky, and, for a moment, illuminated his face.

It showed a young boy, eyes filled with fear. It showed short, damp hair which hung loosely about his face. It showed a series of lines on his face, like the whiskers of a wild animal.

This was Naruto Uzumaki; the container of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, and one of the most hated people in Konoha.

As the lightning faded, Naruto glanced around. Seeing no one, he gave a sigh of relief.

"I think I lost him."

That hope was dashed when he heard a sinister voice above him.

"Surprise!"

Naruto gasped, and looked up, just in time to see a large shape land in front of him.

The figure is huge, at least 6' 6" and obviously male. His body was covered in an open overcoat and hood. The sleeves were so long, they hid his hands. Under the overcoat was another coat, closed, and with a high collar that obscured his face from the eyes down. On his feet were a pair of ninja sandals, and on his forehead was his Hetai-ate with the symbol of a stylized eye.

Naruto gaped. That wasn't the symbol of Konoha. This guy was a foreign ninja.

He took off, running further down the alley.

The figure turned to look at his retreating form, narrowing his eyes in the process. He speaks in a whispering tone.

"Do you really think you can escape, little jinchuriki?"

He threw out his arms, exposing his black-gloved hands, and made a few hand signs.

"Kazeton: Kuki Ha no Jutsu! (Wind Style: Air Blade Technique)"

The ninja made a slashing motion with his hand.

Naruto ran, hoping to get away from his pursuer, when his legs erupted in pain. He fell, his body skidding on the drenched dirt. Enduring the mind-numbing pain, Naruto tried to stand up┘ but found he couldn't.

Looking down, he gasped. The only thing coming out of his shorts was blood. The attack had severed his legs at the knees.

Looking back in the direction he came from, the grisly truth was confirmed. Not five feet away, were the bloody remainders of his main form of mobility.

And behind, the man who had so easily removed them.

* * *

This is just a small taste for now. I will expand on this chapter later.

Please review and tell me what you think


	2. Memory

Demon Parts

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

* * *

Memory

As he gazed at his approaching pursuer, Naruto struggled to remain conscious. The bleeding stumps of his legs were not helping.

As the mysterious, murderous ninja approached, Naruto tried to back away. As he did the memory of how he had gotten into this situation surfaced into his mind…

* * *

Konoha,

One hour ago…

Naruto walked through the streets of Konoha, ignoring the glares he received. Having just left the Hokage's Tower after a chat with Sarutobi, he was headed to Ichiraku's Ramen to fill his growling belly.

Unfortunately, the weather had decided become uncooperative at that time.

Naruto looked up as the storm clouds blew in. He gave an annoyed sighed, and ran the rest of the way.

Just as the stand came in sight, his face collided with a solid object. Stumbling back, he lost his balance and landed on his rump.

"Watch where you're going, boy." Whispered a deep voice.

Groaning, Naruto rubbed his face and looked up.

The figure towering above him wore a large overcoat, and hood. Naruto also spotted the lower portion of a headband, marking him as a ninja.

Naruto stood up and brushed himself off. "Uh, gomen." He said, and rubbed his head.

"It's alright. Just be careful next time." The ninja whispered.

"Arigato." And with that Naruto ran off. He never noticed the mans' eyes narrow as they followed him.

* * *

Outside Ichraku's

45 minutes later…

Naruto stepped outside of the stall, and, after thanking Ayame and Teuchi for the ramen, proceeded to his apartment.

As he walked away from the bar, the clouds, which had withheld their rain, let loose with a mild shower, causing him o break into a run.

Naruto turned down a side street. As he passed a building, something moved into his path. He crashed and, once again, found himself in a sitting position.

"Did I not tell you to watch where you're going?" Chastised a familiar voice.

Naruto looked up. Standing in front of him was the ninja he had run into earlier.

The jinchuriki scratched the back of his head. "Er… Gomen'nasai. I just want to get home and out of this rain."

The ninja nodded. "Understood."

Naruto stood up and was about to leave, when the strange spoke again.

"Boy."

Naruto turned to him.

"Yeah?"

The ninja put his hands together inside his sleeves, before speaking.

"What's your name?" he asked.

'Um… I'm Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki. What's your name?"

"Shukketsu Tsuki." was the simple reply.

Lightning illuminated the area, and a clap of thunder sounded. The rain began to fall harder.

"And was there something I can do for you, Shukketsu-sama?" Asked the boy.

Shukketsu nodded. "Yes. If it is not too much trouble, I was wondering if you could give me something, Naruto-chan."

The rain fell even harder.

Naruto looked about himself, and then shrugged. "Like what?"

"Your life." Shukketsu replied conversationally.

Another lightning bolt streaked across the sky, and the thunder roared. Naruto backed up a step.

"W-what?"

"You heard me."

"WHY!?"

Shukketsu shrugged. "Give me a reason to tell you." He reached out to grab Naruto.

Naruto ducked under his hand and sprinted into the alley.

* * *

Naruto shook his head free of the memory. Shuketsu stood over him, his hands once again folded in his sleeves.

By now, the blood from his stumps had mixed with a puddle, turning it red.

"Hmph." Sneered Shukketsu, "And here, I thought you'd get further than that."

He placed a foot on Naruto's chest, pinning him, and flung his arms apart. A pair of short swords flew out of his sleeves, where he caught them.

The swords were single edge and had a red sheen. The backs were serrated, like a saw.

Barely conscious, Naruto peered at the sword through the rain. "What are you going to do with those?" He grunted.

Shukketsu's eyes took on a predatory gleam. "I love what I do." He held up a sword and examined it. "With these, I do what I love."

He gazed back at Naruto, and you could tell he was grinning.

"And I love this job."

* * *

And so ends Chapter 2 of Demon Parts.

As always, read and review.


	3. Mutilation

Demon Parts

Disclaimer: See chap 1

Mutilation

"Now, then," Said Shukketsu, "Shall we get started?"

"S-s-started?"

"Yes. On my ending of your life." He went into a contemplative pose. "Although, the chase wasn't very satisfying. You obviously weren't trying very hard."

'Not trying very hard!?' thought Naruto, 'I did everything I could possibly think of to get away!'

Shukketsu shrugged. "Ah, well. I guess I'll have to satisfy myself with vivisecting you."

Naruto stiffened at his words. Vivisect? He didn't know what that meant, but he didn't like the sound of it.

Shukketsu removed his foot from Naruto's chest, and, with a kick, sent him sliding across the rain-slicked ground, and into a wall.

Shukketsu flashed through a few handsigns, before pointing at the boy.

"Kanashibarino Jutsu!" (Paralysis Technique!)

Naruto's body seized up. Unable to move, unable to even blink, all he could do was watch as the ninja approached him, tapping his short swords together in thought.

"Now where to start…" His eyes lit up. "Oh, I know!"

He brought himself face-to-face with Naruto. His eyes shined with joy. Naruto didn't share in his joy.

"I know just where to start."

Too bad he couldn't scream.

The Hokage's Office…

Sarutobi sighed as the last sheet of paperwork went into the OUT box.

"Finally done." He said, lighting his pipe. "Now for some relaxation. But first…"

Taking out his crystal ball, he peeked in on Naruto.

And promptly gasped in horror, as his pipe thudded against the ground.

He pressed a button on his intercom.

"Summon the ANBU!"

Alley…

Naruto's head swam, as his blood had drained quite a bit. Fortunately, the wounds were already clotting, though the damage was already done.

He gazed at his assassin through hazing eyes, and noticed that he was holding something other that his swords. 'W-what is he doing… with those… pliers…?' He got his answer, when he felt his mouth open, and something cold and metallic gripped his tongue and pulled it taut.

He saw Shukketsu put his hand close to his mouth, and felt something, again, something metallic, pass his teeth.

A moment passed.

Then an intense pain ripped through his mouth. For a moment, he tasted something, something nasty, and at the same time… sweet.

And then it disappeared, leaving only the pain and a warm, gushing liquid that overflowed from his mouth.

Shukketsu said something, but it was just incomprehensible babble, as if he were hearing it from within a water-filled tank.

Through the haze, Naruto saw something gleam. Then more pain, this time in his left shoulder. It was grinding, moving itself left and right, as it penetrated skin, muscle, and bone.

Then suddenly, it stopped – along with the feeling of his arm.

There was another gleam, and he lost feeling in his right forearm, leaving nothing but more pain.

His mind fading, Naruto saw a sudden flash of light. A bright circle that seemed to come closer, and closer.

Was this it, then? Was he on his way to heaven?

No.

Just more pain, more hurt. A searing agony that burned into his skull.

For an eternity, the burning light persisted. Finally, after what could have been years, it ended, leaving a much duller pain in its place.

Was it over?

Hell, no.

A pain, much more intense than all before it, smashed into his chest, penetrating his flesh and ribs like paper and glass.

Then, he felt something… inside. Something grabbed him from the inside. He was pulsing… pulsing… pulsing. And the hand that gripped him.

It squeezed.

This was too much, far too much for him.

The world faded…

Shukketsu wiped his hands together, smearing the blood on them 'till they were completely coated.

"That was fun! I never imagined he'd last so long." He stood up and took a breath. "Well, time to finish this."

He flashed through some handsigns. "Katon: Gokakyu no Ju-"

He stopped when he heard a sound, like the chirping of a bunch of birds. He looked in the direction it was coming from – and promptly screamed as a bright light smashed into him.

Flung backwards, he smashed into a garbage bin, before coming to a stop.

Groaning and cursing to himself, Shukketsu sat up. Standing in his previous spot was a pair of ANBU.

The first, standing and facing him, was a tall man with silver hair. The second, crouched over Naruto, was a woman wearing a hood. The woman, looking at the boy, gave a small, almost imperceptible gasp.

"Take him to the hospital." said man.

The woman nodded, then grabbed Naruto and took off.

Shukketsu stood up to pursue them, but stumbled as he clutched his side. The attack had really done a number on him. He glared at his opponent.

The ANBU shrugged it off and got into a fighting position.

The foreign ninja cursed, and took off in another direction. His employer was gonna be pissed.

The Sandiame sat next to the bed, gazing at the young man he had come to think of as his grandson. In the span of an hour-and-a-half, Naruto had gone from a promising young man, to a helpless cripple.

"Such a tragedy," Said Sarutobi, sadly, "To have his entire future taken away from by one person."

The Professor closed his eyes as he categorized the young containers injuries.

Both legs, neatly severed at the knees; Both arms, the left, messily sawed apart at the shoulder, His right, sliced off at the elbow; His tongue, cleanly removed; His right eye, obliterated in an attack that left a third degree, star-shaped burn; and lastly, and most importantly, A large hole over the severely damaged heart.

It was amazing that the boy was still alive.

Sarutobi sighed. Life had just got a whole lot harder. And not just for Naruto.

Chapter 3, complete

As always, please read and revi


	4. Bargain

Demon Parts

Bargain

* * *

Cold.

That's what he was feeling now.

Cold and wet.

Something dripped on his face.

"Hm?"

Blearily, he opened one eye. Something dripped into it.

Squinting, he rubbed his eye, sat up, and looked around.

The place could only be described as a sewer. Moldy brick walls dripped water onto the drenched floor. Pipes stuck out of the walls at odd angles. The only other thing of note was an enormous, barred gate that divided the room in half. The gate was taped shut with a single strip of paper labeled 'Seal'. Beyond the gate, everything went dark.

"Where am I?" Naruto wondered.

A strange sound filled the room; the sound of breathing.

He trudged to the gate and peered through. Deep in the gloom, he could barely make out the shape of a large creature. All he could tell about it was that it was the one that was breathing.

"Hello?"

The creature turned to look at him. Naruto nervously began to back up.

The creature approached the bars and gazed through. Its red eyes seemed to pierce his very soul.

"**It's about time, kit. I was beginning to think you'd never get here."**

Naruto gulped. "W-who are y-you?"

"**Don't be so nervous. I couldn't hurt you, even if I wanted to." **The creature paused to yawn. **"As for who I am, surely you've heard of the Great Kyuubi no Kitsune."**

"Kyuubi no Kitsune!? But… I thought the Yondaime killed you!"

Kyuubi snorted. **"Don't be absurd, kit. No human, not even one such as the Yondaime, could kill me. He did, however, seal me away. Within **_**you**_**."**

"Within… You mean, we're inside me?"

"**Yes. In your mind to be specific."**

Naruto thought for a moment. "So, that's why everyone treats me like they do. They think I'm you."

"**Yes, though they are incorrect. You are not me. Rather, you are all that is keeping me from them."**

Naruto bowed his head. There was silence for a moment, before Kyuubi spoke again.

"**Naruto." **

Naruto looked at the fox.

"**We have something else to discuss."**

"What?"

"**The reason I summoned you here." **The fox took a breath, and continued. **"I'm assuming you've noticed that you heal from your injuries unusually fast."**

"Huh?" Said Naruto, puzzled. "Unusually? I thought everyone healed like that."

"**Well, you thought wrong, kit. Anyway, I can heal almost any minor or medium wound easily. Understand?"** Naruto nodded. "**When it comes to more serious injuries, however, that's when we have problems."**

"**The wounds inflicted on you by the foreign ninja are potentially fatal. The only thing keeping you alive right now is my chakra, which is going into overdrive just to keep you from bleeding to death."**

"You mean, I'm dying?" Said Naruto, aghast.

Kyuubi nodded. **"And, even if you were to live, you can't become a ninja."**

"What! Why not!?"

"**The ninja all but tore you apart, leaving your physical body a mess."**

"What do you mean?"

The Kyuubi sighed. **"Naruto, in the outside world, you're mute, half-blind, are missing all four limbs, **_**and**_** you have a big, honkin' hole in your chest! I seriously doubt that you're going to become a ninja under these conditions."**

Naruto's head bowed.

"**It is for this reason that I called you,"** continued the fox. Naruto looked at him. **"I want to make a deal."**

Naruto blinked. "What kind of deal?"

* * *

In the forests, 1 mile outside of Konoha…

"Damn those ANBU!"

A man sat near a campfire, steadying himself on a rock. His jackets lay on another rock, leaving his lean, muscular body exposed. The stubble covered, roguishly-handsome face of the thirtyish man glared into the fire. Absently, he rubbed his bandaged right shoulder.

"Son of a bitch!" Muttered Shukketsu, running a hand through his short, crimson hair.

Propped up against a tree nearby, a witness gave silent testament to his cursing.

The girl, no more than eight, leaned back, her body stock still, and with not a strip of clothing on her. An adorable face, framed by long black hair, gazed into the fire as well. Her expression, though wide-eyed, was blank, and if not for the steady rise and fall of her chest, she would appear to be a mannequin.

The most obvious thing about her, though, was the fact that she was missing her right arm, leaving nothing but a bandaged shoulder stump.

Suspended over the fire was a branch supported by two more branches stuck into the ground on either side of the fire. Skewered on the central branch were a couple of tube-like pieces of meat.

One of them had a small hand at the end.

Shukketsu sighed. 'Great,' he thought, 'now the Konoha ninjas would be even more on the alert. This is just not my day.'

As if to punctuate this thought, a loud growling filled the area. The ninja rubbed his stomach and looked at the pieces of arm roasting on the fire.

'The food won't be done for a while. I'll need a snack.' He thought.

Standing up, he moved over to the girl and started to look her over. Although the girls face remained expressionless, beads of sweat began to form on her forehead.

Shukketsus' face broke into a grin. 'That'll do.' He reached over to the girl's eye, and, with a grunt of effort, popped it out.

Shukketsu looked the disembodied eye over, before flicking it into the air and catching it in his mouth.

* * *

"YOU WANT ME TO _WHAT_!?"

Kyuubi placed his paws over his ears at the outburst. **'It's a damn good thing there isn't any glass in here.'** He thought.

"**I want you to flood your chakra coils with my chakra."**

"Why would I want to do something like that?"

"**Listen, kit,"** Said the giant fox, **"There's only one way I can think of to help you, not only survive, but get back to normal as well. And that is to get the attention of one of my followers, and have them take us to Makai. And the only way to do THAT is o bring out as much of my chakra as possible."**

Naruto shook his head. "Uh, uh! No way! I ain't going to hell!"

The Kitsune growled. **"Kit, let me ask you something."**

"What?"

"**Do you want to die? Or better yet, are you giving up on your dream?" **

"No!" yelled Naruto, "I'm going to become a ninja! I'm going to be Hokage! And I will gain the respect of the village!"

"**AND JUST HOW THE HELL ARE YOU GOING TO DO THAT IF YOUR A GODDAMN INVALID!?" **roared Kyuubi.

Naruto cowered against the wall, shaken by the fox's words. Kyuubi took a few breaths to calm him self down.

"**Kit,"** He began, **"If you stay like this, it is almost guaranteed that you will die before the week is out and not necessarily from your wounds. There are lots of people out there who want you dead and in your current state, you have no way to defend yourself, or even move for that matter and are thus a prime candidate for assassination."**

"**Furthermore, the humans have neither the knowledge, nor the skill to heal you back to the way you were before. My race, however, do, and I know that they would help us."**

"**You may not know this, kit, but because of that damned seal, you and I are inextricably bound. As such, if you die, I die. And I don't know about you, but I don't want to die. Because of that, I'm going to make absolutely sure that you live as long as possible."**

The Kitsune sighed. **"So, what do you say?"**

Naruto thought for a moment, something quite unusual for him, before looking at Kyuubi.

"Let's do it."

* * *

And so ends chapter 4.

As always, read and review.


End file.
